Sisterhood and Love
by anajet
Summary: Is Phoebe getting mad? She hears running feet, laughter and she have a feeling that someone is watching her. Perhaps a vacation with her sisters and supposedly love once can help her clean her mind? Will the elders let the sisters live their lifes?
1. Chapter 1

**Sisterhood and Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show.

Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

- Are you sure you want to do this?

- Yes.

- Ok, I love you.

- I love you too.

They took each others hands and began the chant and as the chant ended they felt themselves being pulled to earth, then suddenly the feeling stopped.

- No…

- Prudence Halliwell and Andy Trudeau, what are you thinking you are doing?

- Returning to my sisters! Returning to our lives!

- We have had this discussion before and this time the punishment will be much worse then the last time.

- What?

- You will be sent back to earth.

Andy felt how Prue's grip got tighter at the words of the elder.

- You will be sent to New York with no memory of your old lives, you will believe you grew up at an orphan and that you don't have any parents.

- Noo! Both of them screamed.

- Please… Prue began, but it was to late, then everything turned white, and so did their memories.

* * *

- Honey, I'm home! 

- Daddy! The little girl came rushing against him followed by her big brother.

- Hey there princess and junior, where's your mommy?

- She still feels ill daddy, she's in your room. The girl answered.

- Ok, here eat some dinner and I will go check on your mom. He handed them some takeout. He hated it, burgers wasn't what kids should eat, kids should have a proper meal. But he hadn't time to fix it, and with Prue being sick they needed the extra money he got from extra shifts plus she needed to go to the doctor.

- Hi honey. Feeling any better?

- A little. He saw that she lied.

- Liar. He said kissing her lips.

- Ok, I don't feel better, but I will.

- Yes, but you need to go to a doctor.

- No…

- No protest.

- Andy, a doctor costs money and A.J and Anna need new shoes. Plus A.J…

- And they need a mother.

- I will get better, I promise, no doctor needed.

- Ok, are you hungry?

- No…

- When was the last time you ate something?

- Ehhm…

- Prudence!

- I don't know.

- Here, eat! He handed her a cheeseburger and kissed her again.

She began eating.

- Shouldn't you eat? She asked.

- I have already eaten he lied, I have to go back to the station.

- Ok.

He kissed his children goodbye and made Pat promise him to listen to her big brother and to go to bed in time.

- Bye dad.

- Bye.

He walked out the door of the small apartment and leaned back against the closed door.

Hunger. When was the last time he had eaten something? He didn't remember.

- Aren't we soul mates he told himself. Both doing anything for our kids and for each others.

Life was hard for the Trudeaus. He and Prue had become best friends at the orphan they both grew up at. Neither of them knew anything about their parents. Then friendship had led to love, and then at the age of 18 love had led to marriage. People had told them to wait, but they knew that they where soul mates. Andy had become a cop while Prue had worked at different café places and restaurants. He knew that her dream was to study to a photographer, but she never had started. Then Prue got pregnant, he could still remember the day she told him and then about 6 months later they had become parents. Both of them made a promise that day. No kids of theirs should live at an orphan, the kids should always come first.

Suddenly he felt how the door began to open, he moved away from it quickly.

- Hey Dad, eat this.

- I shouldn't…

- Dad, I know that you always put Pat first, and me but to do that you need to eat.

He couldn't do anything else then to smile at is oldest child, A.J had got both his and Prue's stubbornness.

- Take it.

He took the burger.

- Thanks son.

- Dad, I was thinking…

- You are not skipping school.

- I know, but what if I got a weekend job? We need the money.

He hated that his 16-year-old son was right, they needed the money.

- Ok, ehhm, how about this, you try to find a weekend job that just take up a couple of hours, which wont hurt your grades. Plus, a legal job.

- I'm not stupid dad.

- I know that, I have to go. Take care of your sister and mother.

He entered the elevator and his thoughts went back to where he had stopped. They had moved into this small apartment at the age of 18, then it seemed pretty large, now Prue and he used what used to be the office as a bedroom, and office, and the original bedroom was divided into two smaller rooms, one for A.J and one for Pat. The kitchen wasn't big, so they ate in front of the TV in the living room.

* * *

When she woke up she first couldn't understand why, and then she heard something sounding as running feet. She carefully got up from bed trying not to awake Coop sleeping next to her, he had gotten home late last night, as usual. But she couldn't say if she was angry with him, or happy spending time without him. 

She thought she heard the sound again a couple of times, then she decided it had to come from one of her neighbours. As she began walking back to bed she passed the couch, suddenly the idea of spending the night next to Coop didn't sound that good. She grabbed a blanket and fell asleep on the couch. A couple of hours she awoke again, this time of her dream. Or more exactly the feeling the dream had left her with, the feeling of shimmering. But there was more, something more about the dream, then she remembered, the sent, the sent of Cole.

She buried her head in the pillow. No, no, no. Not Cole, you are married with Coop, you are married with Coop and you are sleeping of the couch… Then she felt like someone caressed her hair, she quickly looked up, but none was there, strange.

The next day she awoke before Coop and decided to get an early start at the paper.

As she sat there reading letters she suddenly got the feeling of being watched, but she couldn't see anyone. Now anyone else had probably just shaken the feeling of, but if you are one third of the charmed once that is pretty hard.

She took one last look around then she took a deep breath.

- Show to me what I can't see. Let the person in hide come into my sight

Pretty good for something that just came into my mind she thought.

For what felt like less then a second she thought that she saw someone, then someone knocked on her door.

- Hi honey. Coop said open the door.

- Hi.

- You left pretty early.

- And you came home pretty late she answered continuing reading.

- I'm sorry…

- Ahaa… She answered not really listening.

- I just came by to say that I have leave for a job, I will be back in a couple of days.

- Ok.

- Bye.

- Bye.

As Coop closed the door Phoebe thought that perhaps she had got another power, kind of white lighters ability to sense withes she could sense her close once. But you and Coop aren't close. There it was again, those weird thoughts.

She shook the feeling of and continued her work.

* * *

- Hi. 

- Hi there.

He rose from his chair and kissed her.

- Hungry? He asked.

- Yes, and yes she said putting her hand on her tummy.

He kissed her again.

- I love you.

- I love you too. She answered.

Then they walked away, hand in hand.

She still couldn't understand that she, Paige Matthews, was happy, happy married and soon to be a mother. Plus that all her sisters were happy, or were they? Phoebe had seemed strange on the phone today, but you never knew what was wrong with a charmed one. Now the last thought didn't calm her down, it did the opposed.

- Paige? She got back to reality at the sound of her husbands voice.

- Yeah?

- Light blue walls, wooden floor and yellow furniture. How does that sound?

- Pretty good actually. Hmm, how about green lamps?

- I like it.

- Henry?

- Yeah?

- How come you have made me so happy?

- Now you have got it all wrong, it's you who have made me happy.

They both smiled at each others and kissed.

* * *

Normal, what is normal? Piper Halliwell asked herself as she sat on a blanket in the golden gate park. 

- Mom, look! Her oldest son Wyatt screamed as he caught the football.

- Good, very good. Now come here and eat she told her husband and son as she helped her youngest son Chris with his sandwich.

- Ok. Coming. Wyatt responded and raced at the direction of his mother followed by his father.

- Hey. Leo said sitting next to his wife kissing her passionately.

- Daaad. Wyatt said making his parents pulling apart.

Leo then placed a hand over his son eyes and kissed Piper once again.

This, this is normal, happiness is normal, everyone deserves to fell happiness Piper thought as Leo helped Wyatt with his sandwich and then he helped himself.

Piper took a big bite of hers.

- Mom.

- Yes Wyatt.

- This is good.

- Thank you honey. She said smiling at her son.

- Mom?

- Yeah?

- I love you.

I love you too, I love you all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisterhood and Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show.

He hated hospitals. The smell, the walls, all the sick people, just everything. At the moment he hated the fact that he was at the hospital with Prue, the love of his life.

- Ring, ring.

- Trudeau.

- How's it going? His oldest child A.J asked.

- I don't know yet.

- I've got a job.

- Really, as what?

- Unpacking groceries at the 7-eleven down by the corner on Saturdays and Sundays.

- Great. Congratulations.

- Thanks. They want me to begin today so Mrs Stevens will watch Pat, is that ok?

- Sure.

- Great. Call when you hear anything and tell mom me and Pat love her.

- I will.

So tonight I will have to listen to stories about Broadway he thought.

Mrs Stevens was an old lady living on the same floor as the Trudeau's who had worked on Broadway when she was young, until her husband had left her with a newborn daughter. She knew how hard it was for the Trudeau's, especially now when Prue was sick and she happily watched Pat, plus that Pat loved to watch all her pictures and listen to all her stories.

- Mr Trudeau?

- Yes. We have taken all the tests now so you can wait with your wife.

- Thank you.

The doctor had told him that he could stay with Prue when they took the tests, but he couldn't handle watching someone taking a blood test, he had to watch much worse things working as a cop in NY, but there was just something with blood tests.

- Hi.

- Hi.

- Have the doctor said anything about what he thinks it is?

- Not really.

- Not really?

- He have asked about 1000 questions, but he haven't said what he thinks is wrong with me.

- Ok. A.J called.

- Really.

- He said to tell you that he and Pat loves you and that he have gotten a job.

- Really? Where?

- At the 7-eleven down the corner unpacking groceries.

- That is great.

- Yeah.

Five minutes later walked the doctor back into the room.

- We have received your test results now Mrs Trudeau.

- Ok, do you know what is wrong with me?

- Yes. But first I have to ask, are you eating properly.

- I haven't been eating that good now when I have felt ill Prue answered hoping the doctor would leave it at that.

- Ok, well I think you better begin eating, for two.

- Excuse me?

- Is she?

- Yes, congratulations Mr and Mrs Trudeau.

- Thanks… Andy answered in shock.

- I will be back in about ten minutes the doctor said realizing that Andy and Prue needed to talk.

- Wow, Prue, that's great. Andy said smiling at his wife.

- Is it?

- You don't want to have more kids?

- You know I love kids. But can we afford it? We can't ask A.J to work to take care of his parents and siblings, and you have to do something else then working.

- Prue, we can handle this. Now when we know you can go back working and we just have to live smart. Save as much money as we can, just buying things we know we need plus that we have to eat better food.

- I…

- Prue. He walked up to her and hugged her.

- We gonna have a baby.

- Yes.

- What do you think A.J and Pat will say?

- Well Pat always wanted to have a younger sibling, and A.J, well he is A.J.

- Yeah, she have said she wanted to have a younger sibling for some time now.

Andy leaned in and kissed her.

- I love you, always and forever.

- I love you too.

* * *

Andy pushed Mrs Stevens doorbell and soon he heard how the door got open. 

- Hi Mrs Stevens.

- Dad! Mom! Pat came running from the living room.

- Hi princess.

- Mom, do you feel better?

- Yes I do. Thank you so much, again, Mrs Stevens for watching her.

- No problem, she is such a sweet young lady. Are you feeling any better now?

- Yes, yes I am. Well we better get home cooking dinner. Would you like to come over for some dinner? Chicken and rice.

- I would love to, but I'm waiting for a call from my cousin in San Francisco.

- Ok. Thanks again. Bye.

- Bye.

It's weird, Prue though, every time someone mention San Francisco it feels like, like. Like it should tell me more.

* * *

- Phoebe, are you ok? Piper asked. 

- I don't know, I, I, just had such a weird day, and night.

- What do you mean?

- Ehhm, nothing.

- Right…

- I… I just think I'm in need of some vacation.

- Aren't we all.

- Yeah. So what colour?

- The latest I heard was light blue walls, wooden floor, yellow furniture and green lamps.

- Wow, they are sure taking this " I don't want to know the sex seriously".

- Yeah.

They sat in silence for some time.

- Phoebe, how's Coops and yours having a baby plans going?

- Well, they sure aren't going up.

- Phoebe! Piper said laughing.

- He is just never home, and I just feel…

- Feel?

- I don't know. I wonder if he is the one.

- Wow.

- Yeah.

- Well I don't think you should stay with him if you don't love him, but do you want to go through another divorce?

- I don't know. But I can't stay with him because I don't want another divorce if he isn't the one.

- True.

* * *

- Your mom and me have something to tell you. 

- Has it something to do with why mom have been sick?

- Yeah.

- The thing is that I'm not sick.

- Then why have you been in bed for so long? Prue smiled at her six year old daughter.

- Because your mom is pregnant. Andy answered.

- Really, I'm going to get a little sister or brother? Pat asked with wide eyes.

- Yes.

Pat jumped from her chair and hugged her mother. Soon she was joined by A.J.

- Congrats.

- Thanks.

- Now this means that we have to be smart when it comes to money, ok? We going to eat properly dinners at home and only buy things that we need, ok?

- We will. Pat answered.

- Yes, we will. A.J said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Drusilla. Where this is going? Hmm... Well personally I wasn't really happy with how Charmed ended up, so this is one of my versions on how to change that. I'm trying to make it a little darker, not with darker demons, but with tougher lifes. Piper and Paige would never want to see Phoebe unhappy so soon enough they will try to help her, perhaps leaving S.F for some days will? Don't want to say to much. ;)

**

* * *

****Sisterhood and Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Prue looked up as she heard the door to the café open.

- Hi there. She said smiling at A.J.

- Hi.

- What bring you hear?

- I was wondering if we could talk?

- Sure. Abby, can I take my 10 now?

- Sure honey.

- Thanks. Do you want some coffee?

- Sure.

They sat down at a small table next to a window.

- Mom. Are you sure you should… A.J began.

- A.J, I now that I haven't been well. But thanks to you and your father I have been to the doctor and I've got medicine. So in other words, don't worry.

- I will always worry about you mom. He answered smiling at her while he took a sip of his coffee.

- And I will always worry about you. She said back.

- Mom, I need your signature for something…

- My signature?

- Yeah. A.J pulled out a paper from his pocket.

- A.J…

- I want to. You did the same for me.

- But I…

- Mom, please.

- You want to have the right to put in money to Pat and your unborn little siblings account.

- Yeah…

- This is too much.

- No it isn't. I know how much you have done for me. I know how hard you have worked so I wouldn't end up at an orphan. Now I want to help back.

- A.J… I know you have used your paycheck buying groceries, clothes to Pat, but nothing to yourself.

- My family is happy, what more can I ask?

- How come I have such a great son?

- How com I have such a fantastic mother?

Later that night Prue and Andy was laying in bed.

- Andy?

- Yes.

- A.J came to the café today, he wanted to have the right to put money from his pay check to Pat and this one here, she said rubbing her tummy, saving account.

- Yeah, I know.

- You knew?

- Yeah, and I have an idea.

- I'm listening.

- We can save more to his account.

- That sound like a great idea. Andy, how about rooms? I mean it will work for perhaps a year, but then this one should have a room on it's own as well.

- Yeah I know. We need a bigger place.

- Which will cost more money…

- Yeah…

- I love you.

- I love you too.

Andy kissed her passionately, then he slowly pulled of the t-shirt she was wearing…

After they had made love they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

- Phoebe? Phoebe? 

She awoke at the sound of her husbands voice.

- Hey. She said putting on a fake smile.

- These are for you. He said handing her a white rose and some chocolate.

- Wow, thanks.

- I'm sorry I have been away so much, but I thought that we perhaps should work at your premonition?

He leaned down and kissed her, she closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again. There it was again, the sound of running feet, a child's running feet. She thought she saw a small girl with dark hair, and then she heard it, laughter, but there was something about the laughter, then she realised, she knew that laughter.

- Prue…

- What did you say? Coop asked.

- Nothing… And there it was again, she couldn't, she couldn't share her thought with her husband, the man she supposedly loved.

He kissed her again, she closed her eyes and suddenly pictures from another time came to her mind. Cole decorating there bed with balloons after she had told him she was pregnant, Cole handing her flowers, Cole…

- Phoebe…

Coops voice interrupted her thoughts.

- Phoebe, I love you so much.

- Me too… She whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I will have some time now.

Take care.

/Anna

* * *

Chapter 4

- How about Las Vegas?

- No, I won't let you play at the casino…

- Come on honey…

- Paige please…

- Who else don't think we should go to Las Vegas?

- I agree. Piper quickly answered.

- Me too. Paige soon followed.

Henry looked at Coop and Leo for support, Leo quickly looked at Piper.

- Sorry Henry…

- Then Las Vegas is off the list. Paige said smiling.

- How about Hawaii?

- No!

- Miami?

- London?

- No, no and no!

* * *

A hour later. 

- How about New York?

- New York?

- Yeah? New York.

- Yeah.

- Sounds great by me.

- So New York here we come?

- Guys this is going to be great. Phoebe said jumping up and down.

- Yes it will. Piper answered a little more calmly.

- So, how will we get there? Leo asked remember his and Pipers honeymoon.

- If we orb, then we will have more money to buy stuff for. Henry suggested.

- I love how your husband thinks. Phoebe said.

- Me too. Paige answered and kissed her husband.

* * *

A week later in a hotel in New York 

- Wow, have you seen the view?

- Yeah, I think it's great?

- Leo! Piper said as she walked toward her husband lying on the bed.

- I must say I loved your idea to bring your dad so he could look after the boys.

- Yeah…

- Definitely. Leo said and pulled down Piper on the bed.

- I love you.

- I love you too.

* * *

While Leo and Piper was enjoying each others Paige and Henry was walking around doing some shopping for there future child. 

- Look how sweet they are. Paige said showing Henry about ten different pyjamas in different colours, all suitable for a girl or boy.

- Do you really think we need that many?

- Yes. Believe me after spending time around Wyatt and Chris. Plus, look at them, how I'm I supposed to choose?

- Ok. Let's buy them.

- Have I ever told you that you are the best husband ever?

- Not lately… Henry gave her a small kiss before they turned towards the cashier.

* * *

But not all the Halliwell sisters were enjoying their time in the Big Apple. 

Phoebe and Coop was sitting at their hotel room, but nether of them said a word.

Just as Phoebe was about to say something she heard it again. The laughter. Then all the sudden she thought she saw a image of Prue, of Prue and a little girl both smiling and walking around in something looking like a park.

I need to get out of here she thought to herself.

- Phoebe… Coop suddenly began but he never continued.

- I need some air, see you later. She said and rushed out the door.

She needed to get her head straight. Prue had been dead for about six years, she thought she had dealt with it, she would always miss her big sister, but she had learned to continue her life. She would meet Prue again one day, in the afterlife. If it hadn't been for her love once, Piper, Paige, Leo, all the kids, Coop and Cole…, Cole, she would have joined her sister. But she knew that Prue would have been so pissed of then, the thought made her smile, Prue had saved them, and if someone tried to destroy one of her big sisters plans then…

As her thoughts went back to Cole she heard it again, but there was something different this time. She began walking in the direction of the laughter. As she passed a couple of bushes she saw a couple playing soccer with two kids, a little girl and a teenage boy. The woman had almost black hair and the man had dark hair. It can't be, she knew that, but she couldn't make herself continue her walk, she had to be sure. Then the little boy got a perfect hit on the ball which flew in the direction of Phoebe.

- Wow, great shoot A.J.

That voice…

- I will get it mom, the girl said.

As the girl got closer and closer Phoebe saw more and more of her features. Her hair, Prue's hair, her eyes, Andy's eyes…

It can't be, it can't be a voice screamed in her head, but it got smaller and smaller.

- Ring, Ring!

Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

- Hello.

- Hey, honey I miss you.

Well I don't miss you, did I just think that she had to ask herself.

- I needed to take a walk to clear my head.

- Where are you? I will join you.

- I'm… Damn, battery low…

She shot the phone of then she closed her eyes, I love him, I love, we will have a wonderful family together, just as me and Cole would have had, and there it was again.

- Phoebe, get a grip. She told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phoebe closed her eyes in a temp to get a grip.

- Prue isn't alive. Prue isn't here. She whispered to herself.

- Are you ok?

Phoebe opened her eyes and felt how she began to faint, then all the sudden her whole world turned black. The last thing she heard was a voice, her sisters voice calling for Andy, Andy who just as her sister wasn't alive anymore, or…

- Miss? Miss are you ok?

She slowly opened her eyes.

- Andy? She asked the man who know looked really surprised.

- Do you know her?

- Prue? She asked now looking in the other direction.

- How do you know me? How do you know us?

Phoebe couldn't do anything else then stair, her big sister didn't know who she was. She felt how a tear slowly made it's way down her cheek.

- I'm your sister.

- I don't have any sisters. Prue quickly answered, a little to quickly.

- Don't you remember us? I remember you every day. Especially the day you died…

- Well I'm not dead. Perhaps we should take you to the doctor. Perhaps you hit your head.

- No, no. I didn't hit my head. You both died. Andy died about 2 years before you did.

- Miss. I think we better call someone to come get you.

- Paige! Phoebe suddenly called out.

- Are you here with someone? Andy asked.

- Paige!

- What? Paige said orbing in with Henry and what looked like a thousand shopping bags.

- How…? How did you? Prue asked now standing behind her husband holding A.J's and Pat's hands.

- Is that who I think it is?

- I think so.

- Who do you think it is? Henry suddenly asked.

- I will get Piper and Leo.

- Knock first.

- Yeah… Paige said orbing out.

- What do you think? Henry once again asked.

- Henry, let me introduce you to Prue and Andy and their children…

- Prue as in your deceased big sister and her deceased ex boyfriend?

- That would be the once?

- Mum, what are the crazy people talking about? Pat suddenly asked.

- Mum doesn't know sweetie. But don't worry.

- A.J, why don't you take your sister and buy some ice-cream. Andy told his son handing him some money.

- Ok. We will be right back.

Just as the kids walked away Paige orbed back in, but this time she wasn't alone.

- Just what is so important? Piper asked.

- How are you doing that?

Piper turned around at the familiar voice.

- Andy? It can't… Prue!

Piper rushed to her sister and hugged her like there wasn't a tomorrow.

- When did you guys get here? How did you get here? Why haven't you contact us?

- Who are you? Prue asked the woman in front of her. Yes there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

- Who I am? Piper just stood there frozen staring at her big sister.

- Who I am? I'm the one mourning you for about six year. I'm the one spending every second of the day wishing you where there by my side. I'm the one wishing you would have been there at the birth of my boys, when we found Paige, when Paige got married, at Wyatt's and Chris birthdays.

As Piper stopped speaking no one said anything for a really long while.

- Perhaps we should take them back to San Francisco? Leo suggested.

- San Francisco? Prue answered.


End file.
